Smoke Tendrils and Flickering Flames
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Series of ficlets centering around the relationship of Smoker and Ace over the years. Yaoi. Smoker/Ace, hints of Zosan, others.
1. Sarcasm

Title: Late Night Snack  
Author: youkohieifan  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Smoker/Ace  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 541  
Warnings: Yaoi, language  
Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or it's characters.

"Ttaaaiiiissssssaaaaa..." Dark watery eyes looked up at him in the dark.

"What is it brat?" Smoker would have blown smoke in the mera mera users face but knew it would just make the younger man whine even more. Smoker reached around his neck to pull lanky arms off him.

"Feed me."

"Should've ate before you came here then." The marine made his way to his desk, opening a drawer to retrieve his beloved cigars, but before he could lite them Ace beat him to it.

"See how nice I am, please ffeeeddddd mmmmeeeee. It doesn't have to be alot." Ace walked over to the captain and drapped himself over the older man, trying to get his point across by nuzzling the others cheek.

"Will it shut you up?" He was answered by an intense nuzzle and a too wet kiss along with a strangle hold like hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The marine sighed, how the hell did he get himself into a mess like this. Returning back to his room with a large plate of leftovers from todays dinner he shut the door quickly behind him, didn't need someone catching a glimpse of whitebeard's second in his bedroom.

_'Should've known.' _Slamming the plate down, he grabbed a now sleeping Ace's legs and pulled the boy from the bed harshly earning him a squawk of surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Food."

The logia user was immediately up on his feet and sitting at the desk shoveling food in his mouth. Smoker sat on his bed, looking away in disgust. Even after two years of watching the idiot eat, he still could barely stomach watching what he and strawhat considered eating.

After a few more minutes Ace had finished and was turned in his chair legs propped up on the desk and patting his stomach in content.

"Thanks Taisa it was alot better than I expected."

"Whatever."

"Now that I've eaten, I'm ready for some good old-fashioned lovin'." Smoker didn't even have enough time to scoff at the idiotic words due to the fact Ace had launched himself towards the bed. Luckily Smoker was used to it and was quick enough to smother the flames that threatened to set his bed on fire.

"Watch what the hell you're doing." He gritted his teeth, biting into his cigars as he was pinned ot the bed.

"I only did that once and besides you got a new _comfortable_ bed out of it."

"I seem to recall at least three times, and you still won't explain why my bed was on fire when I came back." Ace simply smiled at the older man and plucked the cigar's from his lips. Putting them out and away on the nightstand his kissed his marine. Besides it's not like Smoker really needed to know that he sat the old bed on fire because a broken spring kept poking into his back.

"Details, details, now kiss me." Ace was rolled over and throughly kissed, while large hands reached between them for his shorts.


	2. His Place

Title: His Place  
Author: youkohieifan  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Smoker/Ace  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 1431  
Warnings: Yaoi, language, mortified Smoker  
Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or it's characters.  
Notes: This along with all my other fics will be apart of one long fic...eventually. For now just consider them snippets.

* * *

Smoker had never been more uncomfortable in his life and that included his first year as a cadet and the start of his relationship with one of the most feared pirates on the Grand Line. The reasons for his uneasiness were sitting around him, while the reason he was here was sitting happily beside him trying to play footsie with him under the table.

He should have never agreed to the brat's pleading and talked to that woman on the den-den mushi the brat had handed to him. Now he was sitting at a table with some of the strongest people in the world and he was starting to get a headache at the thought.

"Ace fell asleep agaaa" A familair strawhat was pointing at his brother who had almost landed face first in his food but was saved by Smoker's quick reflexes.

"LUFFY!" The rest of the straw hat crew yelled in unison at their captain who had decided to fall asleep as well.

Makino laughed from her seat between Dragon and Garp. Smoker still couldn't believe that all of these people were related. Though, when all of they'd met up in town after docking at four different ports for fear of starting a massive battle, four of them had fallen asleep after introductions.

"So, Smoker-san, how long have you and Ace been together? When he told me he had a lover, I couldn't believe it." The marine, along with the other men at the table, thought the kind-looking woman was just as bad as the women in their own lives.

"Speak up boy." Garp said before yanking a still-sleeping Luffy back in his seat. Oh, how he craved his cigars right now; the damn woman wouldn't allow him to smoke.

"Gramps, stop trying to scare junshou!" Ace yelled after swallowing a mouth full of bread.

"You little whelp." The marine stood from his chair, glaring at his grandson, Luffy immediately ducking and covering his head. Zoro and Sanji, having previously witnessed Garp's anger and presently being within arm's length of the man, covered their own heads. The rest of the crew displayed various degrees of panic.

"Uhhh...n-never mind." Ace squeaked out as he slouched down in his seat. Luffy laughed before yelping as a fist met the top of his head.

"Answer Makino's question, brat."

"Over three years." Ace smiled widely as the three oldest members of the strangest family he'd ever met stared in curiousity.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" The tavern owner questioned. Even Dragon raised an eyebrow at the answer.

"I-it's a long story." Ace smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"That was fun wasn't it?" Ace pillowed his head in his arms as he stretched out across the bed.

"I am never coming with you to one of these dinners ever again." Smoker sat on the edge of the small bed, taking off his boots.

"Just think of it as a vacation, old man." The mera-mera user then began poking his side with his toes, trying to get a rise out of the other man. Makino had been nice enough to give them their own room at her home, though she'd kindly let out the fact that it was situated between the brat's grandfather and strawhats' swordsman and cook.

"Come on junshou, we've not had sex in two days." Smoker wondered if he could knock the idiot out long enough to drag him to his ship, docked on the other side of the island, and throw him in the brig with a pair of seastone cuffs.

Another poke in the ribs got his attention and he moved to pin the younger man to the bed. Ace smirked up at him and, freeing his arms, pulled the logia user down onto him. Ace never got tired of feeling Smoker's weight on top of him; he reveled in the reassuring pressure. With seeing his family and having one of Makino's infamous meals equaled an incredibly happy Ace.

"Come on old man, I'm horny."

"Do you always have to talk?"

Ace answered him with wrapping his legs around the waist around him."Then shut me up, Smokey."

Smoker growled at the nickname, harshly nipping to the tan collarbone below him. Ace pulled at the other's coat while being assualted with nicotine-laced kisses.

"Impatient brat." Smoker growled in his ear before sitting up and removing his coat.

Ace removed his legs from Smokers waist and sat up, his hands reaching for the older man's belt. After a few curses from both of them, they finally mangaed to remove the offending belt and Ace lay back down again. Removing his pants Smoker began working on the younger man's shorts, yanking them harshly off slim hips.

"Whose impatient now?" Ace snickered as he wrapped his legs around his lover again.

His laughing was stopped abruptly as Smoker pushed a finger inside him. A second and third soon joined the first. Ace wrapped his arms around Smoker's neck, pulling the other man down to share a heated kiss. Small flames and tendrils of smoke wafted in the room as Smoker eased himself inside the pliant body beneath him.

Both logia users began moving, slowly picking up the pace with each thrust. Ace was making a loud mewling sound while Smoker panted in his ear.

"Smoker, faster." The marine commodor complied, snapping his hips in time with Ace's arches. Both winced at first at the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall, but when Ace jumped as Smoker brushed his prostate, thoughts about waking the others up were forgotten.

Smoker pushed the other's legs furthur up his waist to change his angle as Ace's cries drove him forward. Both were almost near their ends when the bedroom door was slammed opened, cracking the wall behind the now-opened door.

"You two idiot's should respect you elder's and shut the hell up." Garp was standing in the doorway, his fist raised. A mortified Smoker was looking over his shoulder at the vice-admiral while Ace strained to see over his lover's arm.

"Gramps, get the hell out, we're busy!"

"Inconsiderate whelp, I should knock your head off your shoulders!"

Smoker wished at that moment that he was back at dinner Or that a giant tsunami would wash over this place and take him with it.

"We'll talk about it later!" Ace was gripping Smoker's back trying to lift himself up enough to glare at his grandfather.

"Gramps what are you yelling at? Ace, Smokey guy, what are you guys doing?" A bleary-eyed Luffy emerged from down the hall, yawning loudly.

"Look what you did, you woke Luffy up _and_ you've corrupted him!"

"I did not; it was your yelling that woke him up!" Flames were flickering from the devl-fruit user, Smoker unconsciously smoldering them before they could do any damage.

"Pops, here're some ear plugs, now go to sleep. Luffy come with me; there might be some leftovers downstairs." Dragon had arrived on the scene. While throwing the earplugs at his father, he ushered his youngest son downstairs, waving at the marine and his other son.

"You'll be doing some training with your brother tomorrow, don't be late." With that, the vice-admiral slammed the door shut and left for his own room. After what seemed like an eternity, Ace spoke up.

"So, are we gonna finish?"

"Are you insane?" Smoker snarled at the grinning fool.

"It's not like we have to be quiet anymore and besides I want to." Ace pouted his hands digging into Smoker's shoulders to try and get the man to comply. Smoker contemplated his choices and decided sex was better then sitting in awkward silence or being whined at the rest of the night.

"As long as you never drag me to meet your family again."

"Deal, just don't be too rough, I'll need to be able to run for my life in the morning." The commodor had only heard brief horror stories from the other about the admiral's 'training sessions'. He shuddered at the thought.

"Can't make any promises." He stopped the protests with a kiss and continued to try and forget the most embarassing moment of his life.


	3. The Road Back to You

* * *

Title: The Road Back To You  
Author: youkohieifan  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Smoker/Ace  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 2260  
Warnings: Yaoi, language  
Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or it's characters.  
Notes: This along with all my other fics will be apart of one long fic...eventually. For now just consider them snippets.

* * *

He had been with Luffy for two weeks now, whenever the Sunny docked none of them could dig up any new leads on Smoker. It left them disheartened. Ace had taken to sitting with his little brother around the ship, both of them just sitting there sometimes the younger captain would be asleep against his older brother.

It was at times like this when Luffy was asleep beside him that Ace would think back to when they were still kids, before he had left his home island, before he could tell the difference between different brands of cigars by the smoke.

It was also when Luffy was awake that he was reminded why he was here in the first place. When Lufy would half mumble in sleep at how soft the coat Ace was wearing was and that big brother's made the best pillows even if they did smell like smoke. Though it brought up memories that should have never been made, Ace was grateful for his brother.

* * *

_"What's this?"_

_"Just something I picked up at the last island, thought you might like it." Smoker strained to see the other behind him while lying down. Curious he sat up, the package sitting securly in his lap, Ace smiled up at him while he lay a hand on Smoker's thigh._

_Opening it he pulled out a box of cigars, a good brand at that, hell the box they were in was expensive by itself. Smoker stared at the box in confusion._

_"You got me a gift?"_

_"Your age is catching up to you if you can't even remember your own birthday."_

_"How the hell do you know my birthday?" Dark eyes looked at him through black bangs._

_"Tashigi-chan told me." That left way too many questions for Smoker, he'd have to ask his first mate tomorrow about that. _

_"Aren't you going to try one?" He jumped at the feel of sharp teeth nipping his leg. _

_"I thought you were on a 'fixed budget?'" _

_"I saved up and besides I was going to get the same cigars you always smoke but do you know how hard it is to get anything by you?" He had wandered why he found cigars in random places in his cabin a few weeks ago, he had thought the brat had done it to piss him off even after he left._

_"Damn brat." Removing a cigar he placed it between his lips, a spark from Ace liting it for him. He petted the head still resting on him as he savored the gift, not willing to admit that it was better than what he had expected._

_"So, how is it?"_

_"Fine." Ace laughed against him, before lifting up to kiss the side of Smoker's mouth that wasn't occupied with a cigar. Making himself comfortable in Smoker's lap, Ace incircled his arms around the older man's neck._

_"I'm glad." An arm wrapped loosely around him, bringing the pirate closer. They shared another kiss before Smoker leaned back against the headboard of the bed, Ace resting on him._

_

* * *

_

At night Ace would toss and turn, and as they appraoached Loguetown he could feel the fire's inside him tugging, pulling, churning. Ace could feel the pull of his equal, could feel how his flames sought out the feeling of thick smoke even when they were this far away.

It was at night that he was given a semblance of hope.

_

* * *

_

_"Fucking pirate." Ace's luck had managed to pull through for him once again. Smoker had come, he could feel the man's rage as a wet cloth wiped his brow. He would have smirked at how sentimental the marine was being but his weariness held him back._

_He had finally done it, he had avenged his nakama, after the relief of it hit the man he had collapsed from his injuries. He was drained, powerless and vulnerable, sleep took over and Ace wished for the best on the charred battlefield._

_He had never expected him to wind up in the taisa's bed, or at least not in a situation like this. He wouldn't complain though and he wouldn't tease the other man until he was certain he could escape if need be._

_"Stupid brat, almost getting yourself killed and falling asleep in the middle of some fucking island were anyone could've come and..." The rest of it was lost as Smoker snarled. Ace decided they would have to kiss and make up for sure when he was feeling better._

_

* * *

_

The crowds had gathered in Loguetown, from notorious pirates to crews of marines, all of them had come to see the demise of the White Hunter. Smoker willingly left his cell, a good sized group surrounding him to walk him to his death, he would be briefed in fornt of several of his superiors before he would be taken to the gallows.

Smoker would have laughed at all of this, he should have guessed after everything this is where he would end up, but for some reason he couldn't find anything wrong with it. He had resigned himself to dying in the place where it all began and he didn't really have any regrets.

Tomorrow he would look onto the crowd, with his head held high for all to see, just like he had seen on a famous face over twenty years ago.

_

* * *

_

_"What's this?" Ace sat on Smoker's bed, flipping through a book._

_"Some book that was laying around on deck." The marine sat at his desk, filing reports on a group of bandits he had taken care of on the last island._

_"It's interesting, care if I take it?" Ace was scanning the cover._

_"I didn't think idiots like you could read?" _

_"Hey, I have my moments, but I'm pretty smart."_

_"Whatever, you can have it." He had finally finished the damn thing; now all he needed to do now was send it out. He rose from his seat to join Ace on the bed and reached to pull the book from the kid's hands but was pushed away._

_"Not now." Smoker stared in shock -Ace was reading. _

_"Brat."_

_

* * *

_

All of them were lucky. They had managed to rescue Smoker just as he was kneeled down in front of the gallows. The riot Sanji and Zoro had caused had been an effective cover for them and thankfully Nami had managed to unlock the seastone cuffs Smoker had in record time and the rest of the crew had run for the Sunny at breakneck speed. Robin and Chopper had made way for them straight to the ship where Franky and Usopp awaited to pick them up.

Of course they were stopped a few times by groups of marines and pirates alike but it seemed that they had had help all along. Ace thought he saw a familiar rifle and, when a pirate was punched through a wall, a familiar battle cry accompaniment, he knew Smoker would have been saved regardless if he and Luffy had made it in time.

* * *

_"Fucking brat, if I learn that you're following me and trying to rescue me, I'll escape just to kick your ass." Smoker hissed at him. Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what was happening to them._

_They had both been docked at the same island again and like their normal routine both would make the most of it by renting a room at a local inn and Smoker would usually treat Ace to a meal or four._

_But it seemed this time someone had recognized them. In actuality it was only a matter of time before someone recognized his tattoo's and Smoker's coat and put two and two together. _

_"You really are loosing it if you think I'm gonna just run and leave you to fend for yourself." Ace whispered harshly back._

_They had gotten back to their room a few hours ago after a few drinks at a local bar and a few grops in an alleyway. Smoker had been alerted first to the whispered voices and sounds of boots in the inn's hallway, he had then shaken Ace awake and both were arguing and waiting for the marines on the other side of the door to find their room and barge in._

_"Listen idiot, I'm only saying this once more. Leave." Ace recognized the conviction in those eyes and clenched his fists in defeat. Standing abruptly Ace grit his teeth while Smoker stood up beside him._

_"Old man..." He hugged Smoker's bare back and kissed pale lips before being practically shoved out the window._

_

* * *

_

Ace smiled; he could see the Sunny just off the docks, waiting for the rest of it's crew. His smile faded however when he saw the few dozen marines standing between him and his goal. He stopped a few yards from them, measuring his opponenets, when several men fell over there limbs locked invisibly together.

A flash of pink hair and Ace's smile returned, along with his flames, as he jumped over the surprised marines and as he shot twin pillars of flames at the dock nearest the Sunny, using them as javelins his eyes locked onto a pair of dark eyes he had seen a few times on Smoker's ship. He would have to thank the woman later.

* * *

Ace leaped onto the grass deck of the Sunny, landing in a crouch. Raising up he laughed at the sight of an irate Smoker being harassed by a concerned Chopper.

"For the hundreth time reindeer, I'm fine!" No one had noticed him yet.

"Ace, you're back!" Luffy tackled him, knocking the breath out of the older brother. A few sets of eyes stared at the two for a second before turning back to the duties. Ace sat up grinning at his brother before he but the young captain in a headlock and ruffled his hair. Looking up his locked gazes with the man he had come for. He stopped trying to hold on to Luffy as he froze.

"Ouch, you didn't have to be so rough." Luffy nursed his head, pouting as his brother stood and walked slowly over to the doctor and ex-junshou.

"Chopper, you did a wonderful job checking on the old man here but could I borrow him for a second to talk?"

"You idiot, I don't like flattery!" The reindeer danced and clapped his hooves together, before shooing the two men away and rushing to his captain to examine the latter's head.

* * *

"Mind explaining why you're wearing my coat?" Ace laughed; it figured the first thing Smoker would do to him was scowl at him.

"I went back to the inn and picked it up; thought you'd want it back after I came to get you." Ace had taken them up to the captain's room, deciding it was the most private place on the ship as no one used it.

"What about my jitte?" Smoker stared at him as he sat down on the bed.

"In the men's quarters. Honestly though, don't think the jacket suits me?" Ace put his hands on his hips. He stumbled as the older man grabbed the front of the jacket and pulled him forward.

"I thought I told you not to come after me brat."

"When have I ever listened to you, old man? I mean really..." Ace stood between Smoker's legs, staring at the man as hands cupped his face.

"Fucking pirate." Smoker gripped his hips, moving him even closer to himself as Ace leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"Bastard marine." It was their way of saying _'I missed you.' _and _'welcome back'_, neither knew any other way. They knew who they felt for eachother, hell if three years didn't mean something nothing did.

It was when they kissed that Ace moved to wrap his arms around Smoker's neck, his blunt fingernails digging into the other man's shoulders. Smoker lifted him up to set Ace in his lap, before burying his face in dark hair.

* * *

"Aww, come on old man, we have to hurry or Luffy'll eat everything." Ace prodded the man who was refusing to eat with the strawhat crew.

"Go away brat."

"Fine then, I guess I'll just entertain everyone with some stories then. I'm sure Usopp wouldn't mind me teling a nice story over dinner." Ace smirked as his arm was grabbed before he could leave.

"Do it and I'll throw your ass overboard." The hand left his arm but was captured by both of Ace's own, pulling the man forward and above deck towards the galley.

* * *

"Wahh!" Luffy's hand snapped back as he stared at the knife that had almost stabbed him.

"You've got enough food; don't steal his or anyone else's." Sanji glared as he wriggled the knife out of the table. The blonde cook then turned to his beloved ladies, smirking as he saw the disgruntled look on a certain marimo's face.

Smoker snarled as Franky wrapped an arm around his shoulders, offering him a soda and telling him a joke. Ace, who sat beside him, chatted happily with a starry eyed Chopper and an awed Usopp. Luffy laughed merrily; his nakama were safe and his brother happy again.


	4. Starry Heavens

Title: Starry Heavens  
Author: youkohieifan  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Smoker/Ace  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count:  
Warnings: Yaoi, language  
Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or it's characters.  
Notes: This along with all my other fics will be apart of one long fic...eventually. For now just consider them snippets.

It had been an eventful day, to say the least, Smoker decided. Seeing Luffy being thrown overhead and Ace ducking small boulders from their grandfather had turned this vacation into something the marine could enjoy. He had even laughed when Ace, along with his nuisance of a brother, had been thrown into a puddle of mud.

Now they were sitting in front of a fire, basking in its warmth after Garp had gotten done with his grandsons. Luffy had been carried off by his shipwright, wearily asking to be fed. Ace was leaning against Smoker, leaving a trail of heated kisses down the man's jaw and neck.

"I thought we had to get back to that woman's?" Smoker eyes remained on the fire in front of them.

"We've got plenty of time and, besides, I'm sure she'll save something for us if we're late." They kissed as Ace tried to push Smoker down to the ground. Growling into the kiss, Smoker took off his coat and laid it out.

"Lie on the coat." Smoker moved Ace over, pushing the younger man down beside the fire.

"Oooh, Smoker-chan's being thoughful. I feel so loved."

"I don't want to hear you bitch." The marine allowed himself to be pulled on top of the other, Ace immediately kicking off his boots and pulling off his shorts.

"You're eager tonight." Smoker smirked down at the pirate boy beneath him.

"Just don't want a repeat of the last time we had sex." Smoker's smirk turned into a deep frown as he shuddered at the terrible memory.

"You're right for once." Smoker leaned his weight on one arm while his other hand worked on unzipping himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know sometimes I think that it was always just us, always this thing we have, you know?." Ace was tucked under his chin, drawing circles on a pale chest as he spoke. "Have you ever thought about us before?"

The older man just kissed him before they settled back in semi-comfortable silence, only little touches signaling that they were both still awake.

Smoker didn't know how to respond to the boy's words as they continued to echo through his mind. Both knew how the other felt about them and, in the end he supposed that was all that mattered, but when the brat said things like that a surge of warmth rose in his stomach, something that had once been pushed aside and unwanted.

Ace has fallen asleep while Smoker had been deep in thought, and he grimaced at the feeling of the pirate's drool making it's way down his chest. Moving the other's head up, the marine wiped away the small rivulet of saliva on his own skin.

"Mmm." Pausing, his eyes focused on the body beside his as Ace mumbles incoherently and shifted to rest closer to Smoker.

Smoker glared up at the night sky but he couldn't find the anger that had used to engulf him when he was considerate to the boy; even now. A soft snore next to him broke Smoker from his train of thought and the marine turned over onto his side, his arm pillowing the other's head, as he stared at the sleeping face.

His eyes scanned the other's face, staring intently at the innocence the other showed, the slightly-parted lips. Smoker sighed before pulling the boy closer, wrapping his other around around sharp hips.

"Hmm...junsho?" Ace groggily mumbled as he cracked open his eyes to stare blearily.

"Nothing; go back to sleep." Smoker buried his nose in dark hair as he felt a hand idly brush his cheek, the soft petting causing the marine to relax and fall asleep.


End file.
